<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Burn by Cornerofmadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565688">Ice Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness'>Cornerofmadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fates [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Light BDSM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:12:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun in the frigid far north.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (AtS)/Gwen Raiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fates [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Not mine,  Joss Whedon owns it</p>
<p><b>Notes:</b> written for dick or treat with the challenge the title had to be a Pokemon fight move (I chose Ice Burn), for the Get Your Words Out Yahtzee prompt of a snowy forest and the allbingo prompt ‘trees.’  This is part of the Fates series but is standalone (and ends where the second story <i>In the Far Cold North</i> starts). It’s canon divergent with Connor never regaining his memories in <i>Origins</i> and ends up married to Gwen and they’re both high end thieves. He has regained his memories at this point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XXX</p>
<p>Connor studied the snow flocked trees, silvery under the light of the full moon. The stillness of it, the quiet so deep, he felt lost in the beauty. This is why he’d come to Sweden, to feel this primal, arboreal rawness. He could stay here forever. The long, loud exhale next to him reminded him why he couldn’t. He reached out, pulling his wife to him. Gwen had been putting up with his need to turn himself into the tiniest Sasquatch but she was well past her limits on being in nature.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it beautiful?” he asked, trying to remain hopeful about spending more time in the woods.</p>
<p>“I was going to say cold. Empty.”</p>
<p>For a strange moment, those very early days with Fred and Gunn bubbled up and Connor remembered himself saying something similar about the ocean. “It’s all there under the surface,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make it better. I prefer cities.”</p>
<p>Of course, she did. Until just a few weeks ago, Connor hadn’t known who he was. He’d lived for years   believing he was someone else, a somewhat abnormal human being, just like Gwen. Now he knew he was half demon but Gwen didn’t care and oddly, neither did he, not anymore. He was still in love with Gwen, and he didn’t really regret their lives of being high-end thieves. It had earned them millions and funded this dream vacation of his.</p>
<p>“Will you settle for going back to the hotel?” He wrapped his arms around her, holding tight.</p>
<p>Gwen wrinkled up her nose. “It’s made of ice!”</p>
<p>Connor laughed. They had spent the rest of the trip in the ‘warm’ hotel but tonight was their one night in the ice hotel. Excited didn’t begin to cover it for him. Gwen was less enthused.  “And it’s beautiful.” He nuzzled her neck best he could through her thick scarf. “I’ll warm you up.”</p>
<p>Gwen rubbed his crotch through his thick pants, giving him a light squeeze. “Promise?”</p>
<p>“I’m always good to my word.” </p>
<p>“So you are.” She tossed back her dark hair, making the ball on her tousle cap jiggle. “I’d kiss you but I’m afraid my lips might freeze to yours.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “Okay, I can take a hint.”  </p>
<p>Connor took her colorfully mittened hand and led her away from the storybook forest and all its magical snow. Jukkasjärvi’s ice hotel was pretty magical too as far as he was concerned. He’d taken tons of photos inside and out and he was pretty sure he wasn’t done. Gwen insisted on going over to the warm hotel once they made it back in order to warm up first in the hot showers.  Connor couldn’t complain. His own fingers and toes were pretty numb and he’d want them in working order for what came next.  </p>
<p>He beat her back to the room and began to plot out what came next. The ice hotel was truly a work of art but it was also very cold and very different. The doors were mere curtains so other people were likely to hear them if they got too loud and he liked being loud. No doubt Gwen had  a toy or two in her luggage’s secret compartment – often used for smuggling things they had stolen – that would help with the loudness. They were kinky as hell but he liked it like that. The fact that his father now knew this had put a weird spin on it but Connor had decided to shrug that off. He liked himself these days and he saw no reason to change.</p>
<p>He peeled down the blankets and put some thick towels over the reindeer hides that were on the bed, there to keep the icy chill off the patrons. He didn’t want things to get too wet so to speak. He stretched out on the bed, still clothed because he wasn’t about to get cold all over again and took a few selfies while he waited. </p>
<p>Gwen bounced in and pulled the curtain-door. She smiled seeing him. “So eager.”</p>
<p>“For you, always. I was hoping you brought a toy or two that might you know…curb the noise.” Connor grinned.</p>
<p>“I have just the thing.”</p>
<p>Gwen rummaged in her luggage and came up with a ball gag and a plumed tickler. “Can’t tie you up but you can at least be quiet.”</p>
<p>Connor grinned and captured her in a barrage of kisses before allowing her to pop the gag into his mouth. He wished she hadn’t brought the ball. If he had to have the funky taste of latex in his mouth, he’d rather the dog bone gag because it was easier on the jaw. He should have spoken up when she was packing.</p>
<p>Straddling him, Gwen tugged his shirt off and tossed it. She dusted the tickler over his hardening nipples. Connor chuckled behind the gag as she tickled her way down his belly. She rocked on him as the blue and peach feathered tickler danced over his sensitized skin. Gwen knew just how to bring the heat out in him. He hardened under her. Gwen rolled to one side, fingers on his zipper, teasing before she let it go. He groaned, most of it muffled by the ball. She let go some of L.I.S.A.’s control over her, sparks dancing on her fingertips. They didn’t need to buy a violet ray wand for their electro-play. Gwen provided all the shocks he could want.</p>
<p>She let some of the electricity arch from her fingers to sting his nipples and he bucked at the sharp sensation. She ran her fingers up and down his arm, the sparks waltzing over his skin and eliciting delighted pants from him as he writhed on the bed. This might be some of his favorite games. Connor rucked her shirt up and Gwen sat back letting him pull it off over her head. She shuddered.</p>
<p>“Ooo, it is frigid in here.”</p>
<p>He soothed his hands up her torso, cupping her breasts and toying with her nipples. Gwen pressed into his touch. Finally, she reached back and undid his zipper. She ran her hand along the contours of his cock, no electricity this time. That was one place he didn’t like it. She twisted around on his belly, tickling the feathers over his erection, making it twitch. She planted a kiss on the soft tip of it before rolling out of bed.</p>
<p>She started to make a show of shimmying out of her pants and Connor watched appreciatively but apparently decided it was too cold in the room for that game. She quickly ditched her pants and fetched a condom before joining him on the towels and reindeer hides. Abandoning the tickler, she grabbed hold of him and rolled him on top of her.</p>
<p>“Mmm, this is much warmer.” She nipped his chin. </p>
<p>He wanted to kiss her but the ball gage prevented that. Connor settled for nuzzling her neck and shoulder as Gwen picked up the tickler and teased his butt with the feathers, leaving him wiggling. Finally, she tossed the tickler aside and pulled the heavy blanket up over them.  Gwen sheathed him with the condom and pulled him closer, nibbling his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Warm me up, baby,” she purred.</p>
<p>How could he ignore an invitation like that? Connor slipped inside her, slick as the ice that surrounded them.  She  caressed his hips.</p>
<p>“Slow first,” she said and he obeyed.</p>
<p>They were warm enough under the blanket as he thrust into her leisurely and honey-hipped. Her skin glowed a rosy hue as she warmed up. She nudged him with her thighs when she wanted him to pick up the pace. Their bodies moved with the easy rhythm of a couple well acquainted with each other. He took her to the edge and watched her dark eyes cloud as she tumbled over, her whole body shuddered and clenching inside and out. He spilled quickly after. </p>
<p>Gwen rolled him over, kissing across his shoulder. Connor panted hard around the latex in his mouth as Gwen pressed down against his chest, breathing hard herself. Her body was so hot, so spent, resting against his overheated flesh, sparks of harmless energy – thank you L.I.S.A – dancing between them.</p>
<p>Gwen kissed his forehead, and then undid the ball gag in his mouth. She pressed her lips to his after removing it. “I knew that could keep you quiet.” </p>
<p>He chuckled as she swung off of him. “You weren’t wrong.”</p>
<p>Gwen traced the glyphs tattooed on his chest. “Shower time.”</p>
<p>They dressed in older clothes and trucked to the ‘warm’ side of the hotel, hand in hand. Connor feared being reminded of who he really was would destroy his happiness. But tonight, those fears were dead. He knew who he was. He was Gwen’s weird, strong husband and literal partner in crime and he was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the fun badge from dick or treat for this story</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/B1nnlXJ"></a>
  <br/>
  
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>